pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
CryptoLogic
Cryptologic Poker Closes Down After 8 years of successful, yet dwindling business, the Cryptologic network was sold in April of 2012. The entirety of the gaming companies assets were acquired by Amaya Gaming Group in a $35.8 million cash for stock shares takeover. Amaya Gaming then turnd around in Februarty 2014 and sold Cryptologic's B2C subsidiary, WagerLogic, to Goldstar Acquisitionco Inc. The transaction was valued at $70 million. It is assumed that this sale was done in part to finance Amaya's later acquisition of the Rationale Group who owned PokerStars and FullTilt poker Cryptologic Poker Network The Cryptologic Network includes Classic Poker, Caribbean Sun, Interpoker, Poker Plex, William Hill, Littlewoods, and Ritz Club London. Games Spread * Texas Hold 'Em Bonuses for Bad Beat (4 Jacks or better) and Royal Flush. * Limit $.25/.50 £.25/.50 $.5/1 £.5/1 $1/2 (full, 6 max) €1/2 (full, 6 max) £1/2 (full, 6 max) $2/4 (full, 6 max, HU) €2/4 (full, 6 max) £2/4 (full, 6 max, HU) $3/6 (full, 6 max, HU) €3/6 (full, 6 max) £3/6 (full, 6 max, HU) $5/10 (full, 6 max, HU) €5/10 (full, 6 max) £5/10 (full, 6 max, HU) $10/20 (full, 6 max, HU) €10/20 (full, 6 max) £10/20 (full, 6 max, HU) $15/30 €15/30 $20/40 (full, 6 max, HU) €20/40 (full, 6 max) £20/40 (full, 6 max, HU) $30/60 (full, 6 max, HU) €30/60 (full, 6 max) £30/60 (full, 6 max, HU) $50/100 (full, 6 max, HU) €50/100 (full, 6 max) £50/100 (full, 6 max, HU) $100/200 (full, 6 max, HU) €100/200 (full, 6 max) £100/200 (full, 6 max, HU) $150/300 (full, 6 max) £150/300 (full, 6 max) * Pot Limit $.15/.25 £.15/.25 $.25/.5 (full, HU) £.25/.5 (full, HU) $.5/1 (full, 6 max, HU) £.5/1 (full, 6 max, HU) $1/2 (full, 6 max, HU) £1/2 (full, 6 max, HU) $2/5 (full, 6 max, HU) £2/5 (full, 6 max, HU) $5/10 (full, 6 max, HU) £5/10 (full, 6 max, HU) * No Limit $.15/.25 £.15/.25 $.25/.5 (full, HU) £.25/.5 (full, HU) $.5/1 (full, 6 max, HU) €.5/1 (full, 6 max) £.5/1 (full, 6 max, HU) $1/2 (full, 6 max, HU) €1/2 (full, 6 max) £1/2 (full, 6 max, HU) $2/5 (full, 6 max, HU) £2/5 (full, 6 max, HU) $5/10 (full, 6 max, HU) £5/10 (full, 6 max, HU) $10/20 £10/20 * 7 Card Stud $1/2 €1/2 £1/2 $2/4 €2/4 £2/4 $3/6 €3/6 £3/6 $5/10 €5/10 £5/10 $10/20 €10/20 £10/20 $20/40 €20/40 £20/40 * Omaha High * Limit $.25/.50 €.25/.50 £.25/.50 $.5/1 €.5/1 £.5/1 $1/2 €1/2 £1/2 $2/4 €2/4 £2/4 $3/6 (full, 6 max) €3/6 £3/6 (full, 6 max) $5/10 (full, 6 max) €5/10 £5/10 (full, 6 max) $10/20 (full, 6 max) €10/20 £10/20 (full, 6 max) $20/40 (full, 6 max) €20/40 £20/40 (full, 6 max) * Pot Limit $.15/.25 £.15/.25 €.15/.25 $.25/.5 £.25/.5 €.25/.5 $.5/1 €.5/1 £.5/1 $1/2 €1/2 £1/2 $2.5/5 €2.5/5 £2.5/5 $5/10 €5/10 £5/10 $10/20 €10/20 £10/20 * Omaha Hi Lo * Limit $.25/.5 £.25/.5 €.25/.5 $.5/1 €.5/1 £.5/1 $1/2 €1/2 £1/2 $2/4 €2/4 £2/4 $3/6 (full, 6 max) €3/6 £3/6 (full, 6 max) $5/10 (full, 6 max) €5/10 £5/10 (full, 6 max) $10/20 (full, 6 max) €10/20 £10/20 (full, 6 max) $20/40 (full, 6 max) €20/40 £20/40 (full, 6 max) * Pot Limit $.15/.25 £.15/.25 €.15/.25 $.25/.5 £.25/.5 €.25/.5 $.5/1 €.5/1 £.5/1 $1/2 €1/2 £1/2 $2.5/5 €2.5/5 £2.5/5 $5/10 €5/10 £5/10 * Sit and Go’s * 7 Card Stud $10+$1 £10+£1 £30+£3 * Omaha High (Pot Limit) £5+£.5 $10+$1 £10+£1 £30+£3 * Omaha Hi Lo * Limit $10+$1 £10+£1 £30+£3 * Pot Limit $10+$1 £10+£1 £30+£3 * Texas Hold’ Em * Limit $5+$1 $10+$1 £10+£1 £20+£2 £30+£3 * Pot Limit £1+£.2 £3+£.6 $5+$1 £5+£.5 $10+$1 £10+£1 $20+$2 £30+£3 $30+$3 * No Limit £1+£.2 £3+£.6 $5+$1 £5+£.5 $10+$1 (full, 6 max) £10+£1 (6 max only) £15+£1.5 $20+$2 (full, 6 max) £20+£2 (full, 6 max) £30+£3 (6 max only) $30+$3 (full, 6 max) $42+$4 (6 max only) $50+$5 £50+£5 $60+$6 (6 max only) £60+£6 (6 max only) $90+$8 (6 max only) £90+£8 (6 max only) $100+$9 £100+£9 $120+$10 (6 max only) £120+£10 (6 max only) $200+$15 £200+£15 $300+$20 £300+£20 (6 max only) $500+$30 $500+$30 €500+€30 $1000+$75 * MTT (All NLHE) $1+0 $2+$2.25 £2+£.25 $5+$.5 $5+$1 £5+£1 $10+$1 €10+€1 £10+£1 $15+$1 $20+$2 £20+£2 $30+$3 £30+£3 £110+£10 $200+10 $10,000+$0 Most of the higher limit games are barren, but there's occasionally some action at the Hold em tables, both limit and no limit, at even the highest stakes. Stud, Omaha, and Omaha Hi/Lo usually only have one or two tables going, always at the lower limits. Heads Up games are almost always empty. Category:Online Sites Category:Online poker sites Category:Online poker rooms